Doraemon in Malaysia
Doraemon in Malaysia refers to the English, Malay and Chinese adaptation of the Doraemon series in Malaysia. Manga The Malay translated of the comics along with Chinese translated of the comics was released by Tora Aman, which was never buy it in 2010s sometimes. Doraemon has even been published in bilingual volumes (English and Chinese) and can be found in Johor Bahru's Sutera Mall Library before it was almost out of stock sometimes. In 2019, the Malay translated of the comics was released by Gempaz Starz. A total of six compilation volumes were released. It was based on Italian compilation volumes. Anime The Malay dub of the anime was aired on RTM1 in 1988-2002, then NTV7 on mid 2000s to early 2018, it was separated from the Indonesian dub which aired on RCTI in 1988 and the script was different, the title card was not translated (like in India and Philippines which also not translated). All of the opening and ending songs was left undubbed (With the exception of 2005 version of Doraemon Ekaki Uta), and it's less censored. The series were distributed by IMMG in Malaysia since 1990s. Starting on early 2018, The Malay dub repeat telecasts on NTV7 while Indonesian still airs new dubbed episodes until 2019. On the same time the early episodes of Malay dub was aired on Astro Ceria. An Chinese dub of the anime was aired in 8TV during mid 2017 to early 2018, while the Chinese dub was aired on Singapore 8 Channel's sunday morning block in Malaysia (and was repeat telecasts since 2016) until 2019 when Mediacorp ceased operations in Malaysia and the Mediacorp progammings was still aired on some Malaysia TV channels such of Astro AEC, etc. while the early episodes of Malay dub was still aired on Astro Ceria on the same time. EXPO On 2010s sometimes, Malaysia held Doraemon Secret Gadgets Expo in a place from Bukit Indah. During this, someone has impersonate as Doraemon and Nobita to show to kids as a part of Secret Gadgets Expo. And the few volumes of North American English translated mangas on the shop area were also as a part. Changes Sometimes the opening song was either shorten or skipped to the episode instead in TV airing due to time constraint; while it's almost uncut and the dub is separated from the Indonesian dub; and the title card isn't edited into Malay. On the Astro Ceria airings, the opening intro and ending credits are using the 2005 version with romantic subtitles and the changes was kept from the NTV7 airings. Malaysian English Speedy Dub * The episodes are re-ordered instead of dubbing the Japanese episode order chronologically. ** However, most of countries such as Indonesia are ordered in Japanese episode order. * All the Japanese background music has been replaced by the background music from the other TV shows and films (such of Titanic, Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z), and to get around TV Asahi's restrictions on Japanese soundtrack export. ** Despite this, it could still heard some of original background music (Along with original Japanese voice acting) in some scenes. ** However, in the Malay dub, the Japanese background music was retained as the other countries also same like in Japan. * Some of the characters names was changed for unknown reason. * The ending song have several minutes of footage (and also the lyrics) are cut or edited due to time constraint. * The Title Card in Malaysian English dub were untranslated and kept in Japanese; excluding the background music was changed to avoid copyright.